Providing support to a plant can be essential for its growth and maturity. As a plant grows, an alternate size or shape of support structure may be beneficial. Furthermore, diverse types of plants may require various configurations of plant support structures. However, presently available plant supports are fixed in structure and limited in their adaptability.